Alguien como tú
by elenita Masen Cullen
Summary: Después de que su novia lo dejase, él planea cómo hacer para que ella vuelva con él, sin saber que a su paso, podía terminar con lo único bueno que la vida que daba, lo único que daba luz a sus días oscuros. ¿Será capaz de darse cuenta a tiempo? EdxBe
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

Cerré el libro que acababa de terminar y apagué la luz de la mesilla antes de acostarme. Eran las once de la noche, pero tenía que estar bien para el próximo día: empezaban las clases.

Después de que sonase el despertador, me duché, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Mis padres ya estaban allí. Solo éramos mi padre, mi madre y yo, pero éramos felices así. Me despedí de ellos y salí a por mi coche para dirigirme a la Universidad.

Acababa de bajarme del coche cuando llegaron mis amigos: Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon y Emmett McCarthy. Rosalie y Emmett eran novios y juraría que Alice y Jasper pronto lo serían también. Pero yo no es que fuese la quinta rueda del grupo, yo tenía mi pareja. Y ahora que me acordaba…

Oye, chicos, ¿habéis visto a Tanya? Así es. Yo, Edward Masen, era el novio de la chica más guapa del campus .

¡Oh, pobrecito Edward, ha perdido a su muñequita en el verano. ¿No será que se ha quedado con algún guapo surfero de las costas de California?

No seas estúpida, Rosalie, ¿cómo crees que alguien me dejaría a mí por un surferillo de verano? Puede que mi ego sea del tamaño de un rascacielos, pero era la verdad, ¿quién se resistiría a alguien como yo? .

Ahí viene tu muñequita, Eddie, deja de molestar ya a mi chica. Nos vemos en clase.

Ellos cuatro se fueron, pero no me importó. ¿A quién le interesan los amigos cuando una chica como esa se acercaba hacia mí? Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de mí se paró y yo me agache para darle un beso, pero ella lo esquivó. Algo raro sucede…

Hola, Eddie. Tenemos que hablar Su tono frío casi hizo que se me helase la sangre en las venas, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado. No es que Tanya fuese muy cariñosa que digamos…

Está bien. Vayamos a una de las mesas Nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas que había alrededor de la cafetería y nos sentamos . Y… ¿qué tal el verano?

Lo nuestro ha terminado así, sin más, sin anestesia previa, lo soltó. Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero al mirarle a la cara y no encontrar ni una pizca de humor, me di cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.

¿Có-cómo que lo nuestro ha terminado? ¡Tú no me dejas a mí! ¿Quién te ha metido esa idea en la cabeza? Seguro que fueron las estúpidas de sus amigas, nunca me cayeron bien y yo nunca les caí bien a ellas…

Mira… sé que es un poco repentino, pero durante este verano con las chicas en California me he dado cuenta de que lo nuestro no lleva a ningún lugar, no somos el uno para el otro, no eres mi otra mitad. Llámalo como quieras, pero hemos acabado Sabía que fueron ellas .

¿Has conocido a otro, verdad? Las palabras de Rosalie resonaban en mi cabeza _¿No será que se ha quedado con algún guapo surfero de las costas de California? _¿No será a lo mejor que ella sabía algo? Ella y Alice siempre fueron un poco _brujas_ en el tema de las relaciones. Pero de todos modos, eso no importaba, Tanya estaba rompiendo conmigo y no sabía la razón.

La verdad es que sí será… la muy fresca tiene la poca vergüenza de admitírmelo a la cara . Lo conocí allí y vendrá este año a estudiar aquí. Se llama Demetri y me gustaría que lo conocieses. Podríamos ser amigos todos. Ya sé que no nos llevamos demasiado bien, pero las cosas podrían cambiar…

No aguanté más. Tenerla delante de mí diciendo todas esas tonterías me estaba revolviendo el estómago. Mi primer maravilloso día de principio de este año había sido arruinado por la más cruel de todas las mujeres.

Miré la hora y ya habían empezado las clases. Además, no tenía ganas de entrar, así que me dirigí al aula de música. Esa era una faceta mía que no le había dejado a nadie que conociese. No es que no me sintiese orgulloso de cómo tocaba el piano, todo lo contrario, pero no se vería demasiado bien que el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad anduviese por ahí tocando música. Cuando llegué no había nadie, así que decidí entrar a relajarme.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, así que cuando me fijé en el reloj salí corriendo para poder llegar a mi próxima clase. Allí me encontré con Rosalie. Ambos estábamos estudiando la misma carrera, por lo que la mayoría de las clases nos coincidían juntas.

Edward, lo siento, tenía que habértelo dicho antes esto confirmaba mi teoría de que Rosalie lo sabía, por lo tanto podría decir que Emmett también. Y si Emmett lo sabía, Alice y Jasper lo sabrían. Solo espero que Tanya no lo vaya diciendo por ahí y se enteren todas las chicas del campus. Tengo una imagen que mantener. A _mí_ nadie me deja . Alice y yo la vimos en el aparcamiento del otro edificio cuando llegó con otro chico de la mano. Pensamos que era algún familiar o algo, pero luego se besaron y…

Déjalo, Rosalie, ya no importa. Ha roto conmigo.

Pero no te preocupes, haremos algo para que vuelva contigo. Sois la pareja perfecta: el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y la capitana de las animadoras. Es ley de vida que estéis juntos.

Déjalo, no quiero que nadie se entere. Ya pensaré algo más tarde.

No presté demasiada atención a lo que decía el profesor, pero tampoco me preocupé, era el primer día de clases, no creo que dijese nada importante. Al terminar la clase me dirigí con Rosalie hacia la siguiente clase, pero ella se alejó corriendo cuando vio a mi amigo el grandote en la puerta esperándola. Emmett compartía esta clase con nosotros. Él no estudiaba Medicina, sino Educación física, pero Anatomía humana era común a las dos carreras.

Entramos y nos sentamos. Tampoco presté mucha atención aquí, también me la pasé pensando en cómo hacer que Tanya quisiese volver conmigo. Rosalie tenía razón: debíamos estar juntos. No es que estuviese obsesionado con ella, es decir, era guapa, eso no lo vamos a negar, pero no terminábamos de congeniar del todo. No éramos, como ella había dicho _medias naranjas_.

Salimos y nos fuimos a la cafetería. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa esperando a Jasper y Alice. Él estudiaba Arquitectura y ella Diseño, así que tenían las clases en el mismo edificio. Cuando llegaron nos pusimos a hablar y la hora pasó sin más problemas. Las clases de la tarde pasaron rápidas, pero en estas decidí prestar más atención por dos razones: la primera, si seguía sin prestar atención, aunque fuese el primer día, me iría bastante mal. Y la segunda, ya había descubierto cómo haría para volver con mi chica.

.

Estábamos todos sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería cuando decidí que era el momento de contarles mi plan. Tenía que hacerlo pues necesitaba su ayuda. A las chicas las necesitaba como mis asesoras. Me arrepentiría en breve de decírselo, pero necesitaba encontrarme perfecto para arrasar con mi plan. Y a los chicos los necesitaba porque… porque eran mis amigos y siempre nos apoyábamos entre nosotros.

Chicos, ya sé cómo haré para que Tanya se fije en mí y me pida que volvamos a estar juntos en sus caras se leía la confusión, pero sabía que me ayudarían en lo que les pidiese .

Edward, antes de todo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? y ahí está Alice, señoras y señores, siempre con sus preguntas, siempre interrogando sobre cómo, por qué, cuándo o dónde haría algo. A veces era realmente insoportable. Asentí con la cabeza dándole mi afirmación, no queriendo alargar más el problema . ¿Por qué intentas que ella se fije en ti? No es que no quiera que seas feliz, pero todos sabemos que no la amas.

Y ahí está lo que más odio de sus preguntas, siempre tiene razón. Las hace como para que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, para ayudarte a solucionar las cosas, pero es tan molesto que haga eso…

Tienes razón, no la amo. Si quiero que me ayuden, es mejor que sepan por qué hago todo esto. Como dice Alice, no tengo ningún lazo afectivo con Tanya, tal vez le tenga cariño, pero no es más que eso. Y la razón por la que hago todo esto es porque estar con ella es fácil. Todo el mundo piensa que _tenemos_ que estar juntos, así que por eso empezamos a salir. A ninguno no los dos nos interesa el otro. Pero ahora ella está con el otro, con el tal Demetri, así que yo me quedo solo… lo único que quiero es no tener que buscarme a otra chica a quien conquistar.

Las caras de todos mostraban el mismo sentimiento: incredulidad, pero yo no lo entendí hasta que Jasper habló:

Eres de lo peor, Edward Masen. Sabes que esa chica está con el Demetri porque quiere, porque le gusta de verdad, ¿y tú solo quieres volver con ella porque es más fácil? Desde ya te digo que no tienes mi apoyo para tu estúpido plan las caras de mis amigos reflejaban lo mismo que Jasper había dicho .

Pero a mí eso no me importaba. Esta noche mi iba de fiesta a buscar a alguien con quien intentar darle celos a Tanya para que se diese cuenta de que estaba _enamorada _de mí y que volviésemos juntos. Me liaría con la chica y haría que todo el mundo se enterase. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que la noticia llegase a Tanya y esta reaccionase a mi favor. Todo era bastante sencillo.

_**Holaa!**_

_**Qué os parece? Algún review?**_

_**Kisses**_

**EMC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes son de S. Meyer  
**

**Chapter 2**

Estaba llegando tarde a clase. No sé en qué maldito momento se me ocurrió salir de fiesta un lunes, solo hay abiertos sitios donde ponen copas con las que te emborrachas al segundo trago.

Al llegar me encontré a los chicos sentados en nuestra mesa de la cafetería. Respiré hondo un par de veces y me acerqué al lugar.

Hola, chicos. Tengo que hablar con vosotros ninguno me contestó nada, pero Alice señaló la silla que había a su lado, lo que entendí como una invitación a que me sentase . Teníais razón ayer acerca de lo de Tanya. He comprendido que si ella es feliz con ese chico, yo debería aceptarlo y buscarme una novia real. Siento mucho lo de ayer, me comporté como un animal.

¡Vaya que si fuiste animal, hombre! Pero no pasa nada, siempre y cuando te des cuenta a tiempo de tus errores y seas capaz de subsanarlos. No permitas que tu vida se arruine por tonterías ¿Emmett serio? Eso sí que es extraño, pero tenía razón, había solucionado mis problemas.

Entonces me levanté, cogí mis cosas y me dispuse a irme , hablamos más tarde.

Empecé a caminar y a reflexionar sobre lo que me pasó anoche, porque, como es obvio, seguí con mi plan.

_Flash-back_

_ Cuando llegué a mi casa me cambié y me fui a un bar. Había muy pocos lugares abiertos un lunes, pero había uno que estaba especialmente lleno, así que entré allí y me dispuse a comenzar con mi plan._

_Me acerqué a la barra y pedí mi copa. No tenía demasiado buen color, pero no podía pedir más un lunes a las diez de la noche. Empecé a inspeccionar el lugar en busca de alguna chica con la cual bailar. Estaba lleno de mujeres, pero tenía que encontrar a la perfecta para darle celos a una chica guapa. Llevaba un tiempo buscando y bebiendo, tanto que había empezado a pensar que lo que dijeron los chicos era cierto y que tenía que dejar el plan, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en alguien. _

_En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no la había visto, así que debería haber llegado hace poco. Rodeé la barra y me acerqué a ella. Cuando estuve a su lado me miró con cara de desconfianza, pero no me alejó. La invité a una copa y empezamos a hablar._

_Dio la casualidad que estudiaba en mi misma Universidad, solo que en otro edificio, por lo que nunca nos habíamos visto. Después de unas copas la invité a bailar. La chica me cayó realmente bien, pero no por ello iba a dejar de lado mi plan inicial._

_Venga, Bella, no seas sosa, vamos a bailar. Solo un par de canciones y te llevo a casa._

_Ya te he dicho que no. Soy muy torpe y no me gusta bailar. Creo que deberías buscarte a otra persona __Eso sí que no. Había encontrado a la perfecta y no la iba a dejar escapar. Estudiaba en el mismo edificio que Tanya y físicamente eran lo contrario. Ella era bajita, con los ojos color chocolate y el pelo marrón, mientras que Tanya era alta, de ojos azules y rubia con destellos pelirrojos. Era perfecta para que se pensasen que había cambiado de ideales con las chicas._

_A pesar de todo, no parecía la típica chica que se iba de fiestas todos los fines de semana, ni a la que le gusta beber, pero bueno, eso no era asunto mío. A mí solo me interesaba emborracharla y conseguir que todo el mundo se enterase. _

_Estaba intentándola sacar a bailar cuando se me ocurrió una idea mejor: haría que aceptase salir conmigo, así la gente creería que había superado lo de Tanya y que había conocido a otra chica._

_Está bien. Acepto que no quieras bailar conmigo a cambio de algo_ _parecía asustada por lo que fuese a pedirle, pero a mí me daba igual_ . _Mañana, en la Universidad, comerás conmigo y mis amigos._

_Lo estuvo pensando un par de segundos y al final aceptó. Perfecto. La primera parte del nuevo plan de reconquista había salido con éxito. _

_Fin del flash-back_

Una mano en mi hombro me saco de la nube en la que me encontraba. Me giré y me encontré con el ceño fruncido de Jasper. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de molestar?

¿Estás seguro de que todo va bien? ¿Y a este qué le pasa? Estar demasiado tiempo con Alice le está empezando a afectar… .

Tranquilo, Jasper, todo va bien.

.

La hora del almuerzo llegó. Yo ya estaba sentado en la cafetería, en mi mesa de siempre, pero ni rastro de la chica. A lo mejor no aparece… Deseché ese pensamiento nada más apareció. Es obvio que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar la hora del almuerzo conmigo.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos antes de que la viese entrar por la puerta de la cafetería. Lo cierto es que era hermosa. La otra noche no la había podido apreciar bien, pero tenía unos ojos realmente bonitos, de un color chocolate, que te incitaban a hundirte en ellos. Su cabello marrón le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y tenía reflejos de color rojizo.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos se acercó a mi mesa. No me había fijado que los chicos habían llegado hasta que ella estaba a mi lado y me preguntaba con la mirada dónde se sentaría.

Chicos, esta es Bella, la conocí el otro día en un bar. Bella, estos son Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper, mis amigos.

Estuvimos charlando durante toda la hora de la comida. Bella y las chicas se hicieron amigas. Eso no me convenía si después quería deshacerme de ella; por otro lado era bueno, ya que Tanya nunca se llevó bien con Alice y Rosalie.

A las cuatro tenía clase de nuevo, así que me levanté dispuesto a salir de la cafetería. Al mismo tiempo se levantó Bella. Ella estudiaba Filología, pero no sabía qué horarios tenía, lo que fue extraño fue que alcanzase mi altura y me siguiese caminando a mi lado en silencio. No era un silencio cómodo, así que decidí romperlo.

¿Qué?

¿Qué quieres de mí?

La chica era lista, se había dado cuenta que buscaba algo al acercarme a ella. Todavía no la conocía lo suficiente como para contarle la verdad completa, así que solo le conté una parte.

Solo intento olvidar a mi ex novia vale, no tenía ni pizca de verdad lo que le había dicho, pero qué más da…

¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo puedo hacer que olvides a Tanya? No me mires con esa cara, todo el mundo sabe quién eres y quién es… era tu novia. No voy a ayudarte a que la recuperes. No eres buena persona. Solo piensas en tu propio beneficio.

Y se fue. La loca me dejó solo en medio del pasillo, mirando por donde se había ido. No sabía con quien se había metido. Nadie deja a Edward Masen tirado en medio del pasillo y se queda tan tranquila.

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápido, no sé con certeza de qué hablaron. Estuve más atento a cómo hacer que Bella Swan se arrepintiese de lo que había hecho. Porque sí, se iba a arrepentir de lo que hizo.

_**Hola a todo el mundo!**_

_**Muchas gracias a quien me agregó como historias favorita.**_

_**¿Qué os parece este nuevo capítulo?**_

_**Kisses**_

_**EMC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes son de S. Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

Había pasado una semana desde lo que pasó con Swan. No la había vuelto a ver por la cafetería ni por los pasillos y sentía como mi plan se iba a pique. Durante ese fin de semana salí para ver si encontraba otra chica para seguir con mi plan, pero no había topado a nadie tan adecuada como ella.

Así que ahora me encuentro en la puerta del edificio de Letras y Humanidades de la Universidad a ver si veo a Bella salir. Con un poco de suerte, Tanya me vería allí y pensaría que había ido a recoger a mi novia. Al no verla por allí decidí entrar yo mismo a buscarla. Esta situación tenía que solucionarse.

Después de preguntar a un montón de chicas que se ponían nerviosas solo de mirarme, decidí que sería mejor buscar por mí mismo. Y entonces la encontré. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes venir a buscarla aquí, a la biblioteca.

Hola, Bella, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

Ella me miró con desagrado, la misma mirada que me lanzó aquella noche en el bar. Sin embargo, esta charla terminaría diferente. Hoy la convencería que hiciese lo que yo quería. Si no, dejaba de llamarme Edward Anthony Masen.

¿Qué quieres ahora? Estoy demasiado ocupada como para perder el tiempo con tus tonterías, Masen, así que dime rápido qué es lo que quieres de mí, y lárgate.

Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar a la mujer que amo Vale, acababa de decirle la mayor de las mentiras, pero esa semana había estado investigando sobre Bella y me había enterado de que era una romántica empedernida y que no podría darle la espalda a nadie , y menos si es en un tema amoroso, por lo que estaría dispuesta a ayudarme en lo que le propusiese . Te pido que me ayudes a recuperar a Tanya, eres mi última oportunidad.

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Ella parecía estar teniendo una batalla interna entre si ayudarme o no. Al final, venció su parte bueno y aceptó mi propuesta.

De acuerdo, te ayudaré a recuperarla ¡Sí! . Pero me tienes que prometer algunas cosas.

Lo que quieras, siempre que no se interponga entre mi chica y yo No hay nada que ella me pueda pedir y que yo no pueda conseguir .

Lo primero, es que cuando la consigas, te olvidarás de mí. No vendrás a buscarme luego ni intentarás contactar conmigo Se calló esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Simplemente asentí con la cabeza . Y lo segundo, no te enamorarás de mí _**(N.A.: no pude evitarlo, es mi película favorita)**_ A eso también asentí. ¿Quién se creía que era? Vale, era bonita, pero nada más que eso…

Después de sellar nuestro trató salí de aquella biblioteca y me dirigí a las canchas de baloncesto. Me tocaba práctica y eso era lo único que en ese momento me podría quitar el dolor de cabeza.

Dos horas y media después estaba saliendo de los vestuarios de chicos para dirigirme a la salida cuando las vi. Tanya y Bella, juntas, sentadas en un banco, charlando animadamente. Bella estaba de cara a mí, así que la saludé alegremente con la mano. Ella se ruborizó y me respondió el saludo. Sin duda, Tanya se dio la vuelta para ver quién era a quien Bella estaba saludando. Cuando me vio me sonrió levemente y se volvió. Bien, el plan estaba resultando, ya estaban saliendo los celos a flote.

Durante lo que quedó de semana pasé todos los días a por Bella a la salida de las clases. Casi siempre me la encontraba con Tanya, lo que acrecentaba mis esperanzas de que me plan funcionase. También nos encontrábamos para almorzar juntos. Ella se sentaba conmigo, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper. Estos dos habían empezado a salir unos días atrás y estaban todo acaramelados y abrazados en una silla, mientras tanto, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett estaban hablando sobre una película que acababan de estrenar en el cine.

¿Qué os parece si vamos a verla los seis juntos? Bravo, Emmett, acabas de crear una situación realmente incómoda . Alice y Jasper irán como los recientemente emparejados, Rosalie y yo como la pareja madura y responsable que somos y Bella y Edward iréis como… ¿Qué sois realmente? Juro que en ese momento podría matarlo y no sentiría ni una poquita de pena .

Iba a contestarle que éramos algo así como amigos, no sé, alguna de esas chorradas que les gusta a las chicas cuando Bella se me adelantó sorprendiéndome con su respuesta.

Solo somos amigos, Emmett. No te preocupes que no te quitaré a tu querido Edward. La expresión de mi cara debía ser comiquísima, pues no paraban reírse de mí . Tranquilo, Edward, sabes que te quiero, pero no eres mi tipo.

¿Cómo que no soy su tipo? Soy el tipo de todas las chicas, todas sueñan con tener a un novio como yo: soy rico, guapo, capitán del equipo de baloncesto… tengo todo lo que un novio de ensueño tendría.

.

Estábamos los seis en el cine. Las dos parejas amorosas y nosotros. No sé en qué momento decidí meterme en esto, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Chicos, id por las palomitas y las bebidas para nosotras, iremos cogiendo los sitios.

Nos separamos y cuando llegamos al puesto de palomitas los muchachos me pararon.

¿Qué te traes con Bella? Emmett parecía repentinamente preocupado. Espero que no se haya enterado de nada de mi plan. Últimamente ha estado muy amistoso con Bella, parece que esa chica se ha ganado el corazón de todos los integrantes del grupo.

Solo somos amigos, Emmett, tranquilízate. Además, no fui yo quien la invitó a venir, te recuerdo que la maravillosa idea fue tuya.

Pero, Edward, admítelo, es muy raro. Tanya rompe contigo, decides que vas a hacer que vuelva contigo y, de repente, aparece esta chica en tu vida. No creo que sea casualidad Estúpido Jasper y su estúpido sentido empático .

Ya os lo he dicho, la conocí en un bar y nos hicimos amigos. Simplemente eso. Puede que esté empezando a sentir cosas por ella, puede que tuvieseis razón y Tanya y yo no estuviésemos hechos para estar juntos. Creo que me veo en un futuro con ella ¡Vaya sarta de bobadas acabo de soltar! Espero que se lo crean, no, ciertamente se lo van a creer. Es más, necesito que se lo crean para llevar a cabo mi siguiente fase del plan.

Terminamos de comprar las cosas y nos fuimos con las chicas al cine. La película era una completa tontería. Un chico malo que se enamora de la buenita del instituto y decide cambiar para que ella se fije en él. ¡Calzonazos! Debería haberse ido a por la que estaba dispuesta a irse con él desde el principio. No sé en qué piensan los guionistas de Hollywood.

Para no variar, Alice y Rosalie salieron llorando del cine. Fue extraño que Bella llorase también. No la veía como una chica blanda, pero como también había sabido de ella, era una sensible.

Salimos todos juntos a cenar por ahí y después tuve que llevar a Bella a su casa. Estuve tentado a besarla cuando la dejé. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin contacto físico con alguna mujer, pero ella salió demasiado rápido del coche.

.

Las semanas iban pasando y Bella y yo nos íbamos acercando más. Supongo que ella esperaba que en algún momento dejase de lado mi plan y que le confesase que me había enamorado de ella; no puedo creer que ella sea tan ilusa, parece inteligente la chica. Yo simplemente quería hacer más reales las cosas.

Una tarde estábamos estudiando juntos en la Biblioteca central de la Universidad cuando recibió una llamada telefónica y salió corriendo. Ya no podía concentrarme no sabiendo quién la había llamado así que salí y lo que me encontré allí me dejó sin palabras: Bella, abrazada a un chico, llorando como una Magdalena. No lo soporté y me acerqué corriendo hacía donde estaban.

**Holaa =)**

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Algún review?**

**Kisses**

**EMC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Corrí hasta el otro lado del aparcamiento hacia donde estaban ellos dos. Él tenía sus sucias manos en _mi_ Bella. Yo la había encontrado antes. Y seguiría siendo mía por mucho tiempo. Ella no paraba de llorar, hasta que me vio y se separó de él. Le lanzó una mirada que no supe descifrar, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba.

Hola Mi voz salió más ronca de lo que yo había esperado .

Hola, Edward, pensé que seguirías estudiando su tono delató su miedo. Esta chica era demasiado fácil de leer, era como un libro abierto.

Sí, bueno… me dejaste preocupado cuando saliste corriendo de la biblioteca sin dar ninguna explicación y cuando salgo te encuentro aquí, abrazándolo y llorando. Imagino que no esperarías que me quedase de brazos cruzados.

Eh… no, claro, imagino que no… Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos. Nos vemos mañana, Edward.

Y se fue. Lo volvió a hacer. Me volvió a dejar tirado con la palabra en la boca y, en este caso, con la frustración saliéndome, no literalmente, por las orejas.

Ese día no la volví a ver, ni al siguiente. Tenía decidido llamarla esa misma noche cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con quien menos me imaginaba. Allí se encontraba Bella, con una pequeña mochila echada sobre el hombro izquierdo. Sus mejillas rápidamente se colorearon de rosa cuando subió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Hola… Esto… sé que no hemos hablado estos días, pero Alice me manda para decirte que esta noche hay reunión en su casa. Quiere que vayas.

Se quedó en la puerta como esperando que yo dijese algo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esas fiestas repentinas en casa de Alice los viernes por la noche, pero nunca imaginé que invitase a Bella a ninguna de ellas. Casi no se conocían.

¿Tienes cómo irte a casa de Alice? Ella negó con la cabeza . Bueno, pasa al salón. Iré arriba a preparar mis cosas y vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y preparé mis cosas. Un pijama y una muda para el día siguiente. Probablemente la enana tenga planes para nosotros para el sábado. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuché media conversación de Bella.

_Me alegro mucho por ti… sí, realmente espero que seáis felices… no, él está bien… supongo que sobrellevándolo… vale, hablamos mañana… yo también._

Cuando terminó de hablar aparecí en el salón. Puede que no lo demuestre a menudo, pero soy caballero, mi madre me enseñó los mejores modales, y más si son con una dama.

Cuando quieras nos vamos.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a la de Alice en mi coche. El silencio era incómodo y sentía como si me escondiese algo, aunque nunca le preguntaría.

.

Al llegar, Alice prácticamente la sacó del coche corriendo y se la llevó dentro de la casa. Cuando yo entré ya estaban todos sentados en el suelo del salón. Este había sido despejado de todos los muebles y en el suelo se encontraban algunos colchones esparcidos y muchas mantas y almohadas.

Hemos pedido comida chica y pizzas… sí, Edward, sin anchoas, sé que eres alérgico. ¡Bien! Vamos a jugar a algo. Edward, ves a ponerte tu pijama y ven No me había fijado que todos llevaban puestos sus pijamas, incluso Bella. ¿Cuánto había tardado en bajar del coche? .

Al volver estaban todos sentados en círculo y quedaba un hueco entre Emmett y Bella para que yo me sentase.

Bien, vamos a jugar a Verdad o reto. ¿Quién empieza?

Que empiece Bella, para eso es la nueva La cara de Rosalie al decir eso solo mostraba maldad, mientras que la de Bella mostraba miedo .

Supongo que elijo reto, no creo que sea capaz de mentir los suficientemente bien para engañaros si elijo verdad.

Vale, entonces vete a la cocina para que podamos decidir.

Cinco minutos después nos encontrábamos tirados en el suelo de la risa viendo bailar a Bella la Macarena a cámara lenta. Debería tener una cámara para poder grabar todo eso.

Por favor, para, me duele el estómago de tanto reír Casi no se le entendía a Jasper cuando hablaba. Bella era muy graciosa haciendo eso .

Bueno, bueno, ¿quién será el siguiente, Bella?

Ella me sonrió maliciosamente y me señaló con el dedo.

Edward.

La pequeña duende me miró maliciosamente. Incluso peor que Bella, ella me dio miedo de verdad

Bien, querido… ¿Qué eliges? ¿Verdad o reto? Quería decir _verdad_ pero tenía demasiadas cosas que ocultar. Cosas que no quería que nadie descubriese, y menos Bella _. _Entonces, sal de la sala que vamos a decidir qué hacer.

Yo voy al baño. Elegid lo que queráis para él. A mí me da igual.

Cuando volví al salón Bella no había llegado aún, así que la estuvimos esperando. Llegó con el teléfono en la mano, seguro que había estado hablando con el chico del otro día. Una rabia enorme me entró, pero pensé que era porque mi tapadera podía estropearse y eso no me dejaba tranquilo.

Eddie, Eddie, ya hemos decidido qué queremos que hagas. Tienes que besar a Bella. No vale un piquito , ni un beso en la mejilla. Tiene que ser un beso profundo. De los de verdad.

¡No! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? Esta chica me desconcierta… . Yo no tengo nada que ver en este reto, así que no podéis pedirle esto.

Bella, Bellita, Bells, estas son las normas del _Verdad o reto_ de Alice. Aquí todo está permitido y no puedes quejarte.

Bueno, la situación no era para nada negativa. Si conseguía que a ella le gustase, tal vez podría hacer que quisiese ser mi novia. Eso le daría mucho más realismo a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella estaba, literalmente, temblando. La alejé un poco del círculo para darnos un poco de privacidad. Si este iba a ser el beso que la conquistase lo iba a hacer bien, lo iba a hacer perfecto.

Suavemente apoyé mis manos en su cintura, asegurándome de que no tocaban más de lo socialmente aceptado. Sus manos reposaban en mi pecho. Podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Bien, eso era bueno, no le era tan indiferente como pensaba que era.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que mi frente quedó sobre la suya. Le miré a los ojos y se la notaba nerviosa.

Tranquila mi voz no era más que un susurro . Todo va a ir bien.

Nos íbamos acercando más y más. Nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Podía saborear su aroma en mi lengua. Sabía a chocolate. Además, su olor a fresas se mezclaba con el chocolate creando una fragancia embriagante.

Más cerca, casi rozaba sus labios. Miré sus ojos y me perdí. Los cerró suavemente y dirigí mi mirada a sus labios. Tan cercanos a los míos…

Estaba decidido, ese beso sería perfecto.

**_Holaaa!_**

**_Muhas gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron como favoritos =)_**

**_Kisses_**

**_emc_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

¡Ding-dong!

El sonido del timbre nos sobresaltó a los dos. Emmett se levantó corriendo y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando volvió venía con las bolsas de la comida. Se había roto el encanto de la situación, ya no podía besar a Bella, iba a ser demasiado raro.

Dejamos el juego y empezamos a comer. Ella estaba demasiado callada, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. Alice y Rosalie estaban metidas en una charla sobre los chicos del equipo de futbol, mientras que Jasper y Emmett seguían comiendo.

Yo me había estado embobado mirándola y encerrado en mis pensamientos hasta que el móvil de Bella empezó a sonar de nuevo. Se levantó y después de disculparse salió al pasillo para poder hablar. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y ella no venía así que salí a buscarla.

La encontré en el patio delantero de la casa, apoyada contra una de las columnas. Seguía hablando por teléfono con una voz muy baja. Tuve que acercarme más a ella para poder enterarme de lo que decía.

-No puedo creerlo, de verdad… solo pensé que eras menos romántico… sí… en casa de Alice… con el resto de los chicos… hablamos, te quiero.

Me quedé estático en el lugar. Me había quedado pegado al suelo y no me dio tiempo a moverme antes de que ella se diese la vuelta y me encontrase allí plantado.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo escuchando?

Estaba realmente enfadado. Había ido a parar con una cualquiera. No es que ella me interesase de otra manera que como un simple elemento en mi plan de reconquista, pero necesitaba que estuviese conmigo. Y necesitaba que todos creyesen que era verdad, que teníamos algo.

-Solo el suficiente para saber que eres una cualquiera. Tienes novio y, aun así, eres capaz de aliarte conmigo para hacer que recupere a Tanya –sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Parecía que fuese a ponerse a llorar de un momento a otro, sin embargo, parpadeó un par de veces para aclararse la mirada y me dijo con la barbilla en alto:

-Alto ahí, Edward. Que yo te esté ayudando no significa que tú y yo estemos juntos. Podemos ser conocidos, amigos, tal vez, o incluso mejores amigos, pero no somos más que eso. Tú buscas recuperar a Tanya y yo… mis motivos no importan. Solo no te metas en eso. Y, por cierto, yo no tengo novio.

Volvió a irse y me dejó ahí plantado. Me quedé reflexionando sobre sus palabras yo no tengo novio. Si no era así, ¿con quién estaba hablando? Claramente había escuchado un te quiero, y si ella no tenía novio, no sé a quién se lo diría. Además, estaba ese chico, el del aparcamiento de la Biblioteca. Más tarde tendría que hablar con Alice, seguro que ella sabía toda la historia.

Me adentré en la sala y allí estaban todos de nuevo. Era una imagen realmente bonita. Todos ellos se había convertido, de una manera u otra, en un pilar fundamental de mi vida. Alice y Rosalie eran como las hermanas que nunca había tenido. Mi sentimiento sobreprotector estaba sobre ellas y las protegería de todo lo que las atacase.

Por otro lado estaban Emmett y Jasper. Ellos también eran como mis hermanos. Nos contábamos todas las cosas y no había secretos entre nosotros. Por eso, me estaba sintiendo una porquería al no contarle lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Y, finalmente, Bella. No tenía mucho de conocerla, pero también era importante. Con ella estaba descubriendo cosas de la vida que no había conocido antes. Puede que, como dijo ella, llegásemos a ser mejores amigos en el futuro.

.

La noche terminó y cada uno se fue a su saco a dormir. Alice y Jasper estaban en un rincón los dos juntos, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el otro. Por no dejar sola a Bella, me había tumbado a su lado. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuché que se sorbía la nariz. Esa noche hacía frio, así que pensé que era por eso, pero segundos después escuché un lastimero sollozo proveniente de mi compañera, así que me levanté y pude ver su cara.

Efectivamente, estaba llorando. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su nariz roja. Sus mejillas, mojadas por las lágrimas, le daban un aire de fragilidad y sencillez que me hizo que me quedase mirándola más de la cuenta.

-¿Estás bien? –mi voz no era más que un susurro, pero estaba seguro de que ella lo había escuchado. Asintió con la cabeza, pero no le creí-. Salgamos al patio a hablar.

Nos levantamos y salimos al aire libre. Ella estaba temblando. Solo llevaba su pijama de pantalones short y camiseta de tirantas, así que me quité mi parte de arriba y se la entregué. La aceptó gustosa y me regaló una tierna sonrisa que, a pesar de todo, no llegó a sus ojos, seguía viéndose triste.

-¿Me contarás ahora qué es lo que te pasa? –Mi voz salió demasiado interesada hasta para mí.

-No creo que deba. Simplemente es un problema mío en el que me metí por tonta y que nadie me puede ayudar a resolver. Al final me estallará en la cara.

Realmente estaba apenado. Esta chica no merecía sufrir de esta manera. Era demasiado buena para que algo le pasase.

-Bella, cuéntame, ahora somos amigos, debemos tenernos la confianza para contarnos todo lo que nos pase. No quiero que sufras –Y, extrañamente, era verdad, no quería que nada malo le ocurriese o que sufriese de algún modo-.

-Tranquilo, Edward. No es nada. Además, seguramente, dentro de un par de semanas no tengas nada que ver conmigo.

Aquellas palabras me recordaron su petición de que no la molestase cuando todo aquello hubiese terminado. Ahora mismo, no tenía ninguna gana de llevar a cabo esa cláusula. También podía ver en sus ojos otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar, como si con una mirada me lo quisiese decir todo, pero no pudiese.

-Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Yo estaré aquí para ayudarte –Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, pero no me arrepentí en ningún momento, y, menos, cuando ella me miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió.

La abracé y se me hizo en el estómago una bola de sentimientos: sentí alegría, al saber que estaría con ella para ayudarla; paz, con ella entre mis brazos; tristeza, por saber que nos separaríamos pronto y, sobretodo, miedo, porque no sabía qué pasaría conmigo cuando todo eso terminase.

.

Los días pasaban y Bella y yo cada vez nos llevábamos mejor. Cuando estaba con ella el tiempo pasaba volando, y cuando estábamos separados pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en ella.

Hacía tiempo que me había decidido a dejar de lado el plan de Tanya. Ella y Bella eran amigas y me sentía fatal de que Bella estuviese ayudándome para separarla del chico. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y la única persona que podía ayudarme era Jasper.

Como siempre, él estaba en casa de Alice. Cuando llegué allí nos fuimos al cuarto de invitados a hablar mientras que Alice esperaba en su cuarto haciendo no sé qué.

-Jasper, tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante que no me interrumpas antes de que termine. Cuando acabe podrás hablar.

-¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

-Tranquilo. Veras… no sé cómo empezar… bueno, primero te diré que me he enamorado. Y soy patético porque me he enamorado de la única chica con la que no puedo estar –escuché el timbre sonar un par de veces antes de que abriesen la puerta-. Amo a Bella, pero le prometí que no me enamoraría de ella –la cara de Jasper era de confusión, así que tuve que ser más específico-. Cuando Tanya rompió conmigo me propuse recuperarla. Aquella noche salí a un bar y conocí a Bella. La convencí para que me ayudase a recuperarla. Mentí diciendo que amaba a Tanya, por eso ella accedió, pero ahora no sé qué hacer. Mis sentimientos por ella son reales, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer con ellos. Pero de algo estoy seguro, tengo que hacer que ella se fije en mí.

Jasper estuvo unos minutos en silencio. Miraba hacia la nada y luego me miraba a mí, así en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que al final habló.

-Sabía que no eras bueno, Edward. Ninguno de nosotros es un santo, pero no seríamos capaces de llegar a lo que tú has hecho. Lo que le hiciste a Bella no tiene nombre. Ella es una buena chica, te ayudó, a pesar de todo. Ahora sufrirá demasiado cuando le cuentes la verdad y tú sufrirás con ella. Yo no te ayudaré con ella. Le he cogido demasiado cariño y Alice la quiere mucho. No sé qué harán los demás, pero no cuentes conmigo. Espero que te vaya bien.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Tenía razón en lo que dijo: lo había estropeado todo. Pero tenía que decirle la verdad a Bella. Ella tenía que saber que la amaba, que había cambiado.

.

Al día siguiente no presté atención a las clases. Intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de hacer que Bella se enamorase de mí como yo lo estaba de ella. No podía pedir ayuda a nadie, así que decidí hacer un maratón de películas románticas para buscar ideas.

Aquella tarde me la pasé viendo películas hasta que ideé un plan: sería su admirador secreto. Tal vez era una idea muy tonta, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió.

Bajé corriendo de mi habitación y salí a comprar algunas cosas que me harían falta para llevar a cabo mi plan. Regresé dos horas después con todo lo necesario y listo para preparar las cosas.

Me desperté, me arreglé y cogí todo lo necesario para ese día. Aún no había llegado nadie a la facultad, por lo que nadie me vería. Con un poco de fuerza, abrí su taquilla y metí dentro mi regalo: dos rosas rojas, atadas con un lazo del mismo color, y un papel doblado con mi poema preferido. Nunca le había encontrado el sentido, hasta ahora.

.

Estaba en la cafetería esperando que Bella llegase y que me contase sobre si le gustaba o no. Me estaba empezando a poner ansioso porque no llegaba. Esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada…

Entonces la vi. Con las flores en la mano y una mirada de odio en sus ojos. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba. A cualquier chica le hubiese gustado que le regalasen rosas. Definitivamente, Bella no era como las demás, ella era única.

Se acercó hacia mí echando, no literalmente, humo por las orejas. Estaba roja de la ira y parecía que iba a explotar.

-¿Fuiste tú el que dejó esto en mi casillero? –Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué se puso de esa manera?-.

-Sí –mi voz era baja, estaba decepcionado de mí. No le había gustado mi detalle-.

-¿Por qué? –Sonaba triste, como desesperada-. Te lo pedí, te pedí que no te enamorases de mí. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?

Salió corriendo de la cafetería y fui detrás de ella. Tal vez podíamos hablar y arreglarlo todo. La sujeté por el brazo y la detuve.

-¿Cómo supiste que fui yo?

-Lo escuché –desvió la mirada de mis ojos- Venía hacia aquí para enseñarte las flores cuando pasé por delante del casillero de Jasper y allí estaban él y Emmett y le estaba contando que ibas a intentar conquistarme. Edward, me lo prometiste, lo hiciste. ¿Por qué no lo cumpliste?

Yo estaba en shock. Ella no sentía nada por mí, por eso me hizo prometerme que no me fijaría en ella. Aprovechó mi momento de confusión y salió corriendo. No pude alcanzarla.

Ese día no la volví a ver. Ni al siguiente ni al otro. Estaba desesperado por saber de ella. Los chicos estaban como siempre, pero no hablaban de ella, no hacía ninguna mención para que yo pudiese preguntar sin sonar demasiado necesitado.

Esa misma tarde me encontré con Tanya. Esperaba que ella me pudiese decir algo sobre Bella, pero cuando me acerqué a ella noté que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. Por favor, Dios, que no le haya pasado nada…

-Hey, Tanya –Ella me miró como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio-.

-¡Espero que estés contento! No sé qué le hiciste, pero le has arruinado la vida. Toma –me entregó un sobre cerrado-. Adiós.

Rogaba al cielo que todo estuviese bien. Abrí un sobre y allí dentro había una carta. Pude distinguir la letra de Bella. Con manos temblorosas desdoblé el papel y empecé a leer.

_**Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron comentarios sobre qué les parece la historia. Y a las que lo leen sin dejar su huella, gracias de todas formas =)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulos.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**emc**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Edward:_

_Me voy. Lo siento mucho, no puedo seguir con esto. Aquella noche en casa de Alice me dijiste que éramos amigos y que nos lo podíamos contar todo. Así que te cuento mi historia para que sepas por qué me voy._

_Te amo. Te amo mucho. Sé que es una triste escusa, pero es la mejor que tengo. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Te conocía de vista antes de que nos encontrásemos en aquel bar. Tanya me había contado mucho de ti. Somos amigas desde hace años, y ella no paraba de hablar de ti siempre que estábamos juntas. Poco a poco me fui enamorando sin conocerte. Pero cuando vi una foto tuya, caí como una adolescente hormonal._

_Cuando me pediste que te ayudase a conquistar a Tanya no pude decirte que no. Si me hubieses pedido que saltase desde una ventana te hubiese hecho caso. A pesar de que el nuevo novio de Tanya fuese mi primo, a pesar de que ella y yo fuésemos amigas y a pesar de que estaba enamorada de ti, si eso era lo que tú querías y yo podía, te ayudaría conseguirlo._

_El tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida. A pesar de que solo me veías como una amiga, yo podía imaginar que teníamos un futuro, algo que nos deparase el destino para estar juntos, pero solo pensaba que era un sueño. Cuando me enteré que estabas enamorado de mí, al principio me alegré, pensé que podíamos ser felices, pero después me di cuenta de que lo nuestro era imposible._

_Aunque dijeses que me amabas, siempre viviría a la sombra de Tanya. Ella es mejor que yo en todo. Ella era la guapa, la inteligente, la simpática. Yo, a su lado, no tengo nada que valga la pena._

_Por favor, no intentes buscarme. No lo soportaría. En cambio, te hago una promesa, será como si nunca hubiese existido, no apareceré nunca más en tu camino, te dejo que sigas con tu vida._

_Despídeme de las chicas. Diles que las quiero, que son como mis hermanas. Que algún día me pondré en contacto con ellas, pero que, por favor, no intenten encontrarme._

_Los chicos ya saben que me voy. No los culpes, ellos intentaron que me quedase, pero no hay nada que pudiesen hacer para retenerme._

_Y tú, cuídate, por favor. No podría soportar la idea de que algo te pasase._

_Te amo, Bella._

Mis manos temblaban y mis piernas casi no soportaban mi peso.

No podía ser. Ella no podía haberme dejado. No ahora que me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era ella en mi vida. No ahora que sabía que la amaba.

Salí corriendo en busca de Jasper y Emmett, si ellos ya sabían que Bella se iba, posiblemente sabrían a donde había ido. Los encontré sentados debajo de un árbol con sus respectivas novias sentadas en sus regazos.

-¿Dónde está? –estaba ahogado por haber recorrido todo el campus buscándolos-. Decidme donde está, por favor.

-¿Dónde está quién?

-Bella, ella se ha ido y ellos lo sabían. ¿Por qué no me dijisteis? Podía haber intentado hablar con ella. Habría hecho que se quedase. Lo habría conseguido.

A estas alturas me encontraba derrotado, tirado de rodillas en el suelo, suplicando por algo de información.

-No lo sabemos, ella no quiso decirnos nada. Y nos pidió que no te dijésemos nada. Sabía que la querrías detener.

Me levanté y salí de allí. No podía aguantar más allí. Tenía que irme. Me salté las clases y salí a dar una vuelta a ver si aclaraba mis ideas.

Me encontraba deambulando por el bosque cuando encontré un bonito prado. Desearía que ella estuviese conmigo. Podríamos disfrutarlo juntos, podríamos haber pasado tanto tiempo feliz juntos…

.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Bella. Mi vida desde ese día se había convertido en un verdadero infierno. Veía su rostro por todos lados. Estaba irritable y siempre la pagaba con mis amigos. Sentía que me estaba volviendo un amargado, había dejado de salir y no hablaba con nadie.

Muchas chicas habían intentado que saliese con ellas, y tenía la vaga sensación de que Alice y Rosalie tenían mucho que ver en aquello. No tenía interés en ninguna chica, solo en una, y esta era la única que no quería estar conmigo.

Estaba en mi mente a cada momento. No podía parar de pensarla. Era mi primer pensamiento por la mañana y el último cuando me acostaba.

Desesperado por saber algo de ella empecé a presionar a mis amigos para que me dijesen algo sobre ella. Sabía que Alice y Rosalie hablaban con ella y Jasper y Emmett también lo hacían en algunas ocasiones.

Una tarde, estando en casa de Alice me enteré de una conversación a escondidas que tenía.

-Sí, tranquila, él no se enterará de que vas a venir…no, él no está bien, intenta sobrevivir, pero no lo lleva nada bien… tú decidiste irte, tenías que haber pensado antes lo que hacías… no voy a tener otra vez esta conversación contigo… bueno, entonces nos vemos el viernes a las siete en la cafetería que hay en la carretera que llega al pueblo… te quiero… ciao.

Ella estaba preocupada por mí, preguntaba por cómo me encontraba cuando llamaba a los chicos, eso hacía que mi corazón latiese a mayor velocidad, tal vez sí tenía alguna oportunidad con ella si la encontraba… Alice había dicho que iba a venir aquí. Tenía que ir a verla. Lo necesitaba. Pero nadie podía saber que iba ir allí de incognito.

Viernes a las siete menos cuarto. Me encuentro escondido en una de las esquinas de la cafetería en la que quedaron en encontrarse Alice y Bella. Llevo cerca de quince minutos esperando, pero no importa.

Se abre la puerta de la cafetería y entra Alice que habla una palabras con la camarera y va a sentarse a una mesa que no queda demasiado lejos de mí. A los diez minutos se vuelve a abrir la puerta dejándome ver una imagen que hace que mi corazón se rompa en pequeños pedacitos: Bella riéndose y abrazando a otro chico.

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews y alertas =D**

**kisses**

**emc**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Salí corriendo de la cafetería, me monté en mi coche y arranqué. No sabía por dónde iba conduciendo, pero tenía que salir de allí. Ver a Bella acompañada por ese hombre hizo que mi corazón se partiese en un millón de pedacitos pequeños.

Ella me había mentido. En la carta que me dejó me decía que me quería. Probablemente se rió de mí si ahora la veía tan feliz acompañada por otro hombre. Si tan solo ella me hubiese dejado explicarle mi historia, si supiese que la amaba sobre todas las otras mujeres, tal vez ahora sería a mí a quien abrazase.

Pasé la noche dando vueltas hasta que, sin darme cuenta, el coche se paró. Me había quedado sin gasolina y estaba en medio de la carretera. No podía irme andando hasta una gasolinera porque, sinceramente, no sabía dónde estaba, por lo que tuve que esperar sentado hasta que otro conductor pasase por allí.

Al cabo de dos horas vi un par de luces que se acercaban a donde yo estaba. Salí del coche y me puse en medio de la carretera para que me notase. Cuando me di cuenta de quién era el que se bajó del coche me arrepentí de no haberme quedado dentro.

El chico que estaba abrazando a Bella y Bella se bajaron del coche y se acercaron a donde yo estaba.

-Buenas noches.

-Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-En realidad, sí. El coche se quedó sin gasolina y no sé dónde está la gasolinera más cercana.

Mientras aquel tipo y yo hablábamos Bella no dijo nada. Se mantuvo callada y con la mirada en el suelo. Su silencio me estaba matando.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

-¿Os conocéis? ¿Bella, cariño, por qué no nos has presentado? –Cariño… eso me rompió el corazón-. Soy Jacob Black, el novio de Bella.

-… -la voz se me quedó atorada en la garganta- Encantado, soy Edward Masen, conozco a Bella de la Universidad, éramos amigos.

-¿Erais?

-Sí, un malentendido nos distanció, espero poder solucionarlo pronto –lo solucionaría, esto no podía quedar así-.

Jacob me ayudó a traspasar un poco de gasolina de su depósito al mío, se despidió y se fue. Era simpático. Si nos hubiésemos conocido en otra situación, tal vez podíamos haber llegado a ser amigos.

.

Un bullicio de gente en la planta de abajo me despertó. Era temprano, seguramente no pasaban de las diez de la mañana, así que me di la vuelta e intenté volver a dormir.

-¡Eddie!

-Emmett, déjame dormir, no estoy de humor.

Si ellos estaban en mi casa tan temprano solo podía significar una cosa: Alice había planeado algo para ese día.

Me hicieron que me levantase y me preparase para pasar el día en el parque de atracciones.

-Alice, esto es infantil. No quiero ir y volver a ser el único que no tiene pareja.

-No te preocupes por eso Edward, no estarás solo.

Eso me sonaba a que me habían vuelto a buscar una pareja, no se cansarían nunca… llegamos al parque media hora más tarde y allí me encontré con las personas que menos me apetecía ver: Jacob y Bella.

-Alice, ¿qué significa esto? ¿No que no iba a estar solo?

-Tranquilo, llamé a una prima mía para que viniese como tu pareja. Ya debe de estar al llegar. ¡Ahí está! ¡Nessy!

Cuando volví la cabeza me encontré con una chica muy bonita. Con el pelo por la mitad de la espalda, rizado y de un color entre rubio y castaño.

-¡Prima! ¡Edward!

¿Edward? ¿De qué me conoce? Se tiró a mis brazos a darme un fuerte abrazo

-Alice me contó de ti. Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Solo estoy aquí para ayudar.

Se quedó enganchada en mi brazo y nos acercamos a donde estaban los demás. Bella estaba abrazando a todos y presentándoles a su nuevo novio.

-Jacob, Bella, os presento a Nessy, ella es…

-…soy una muy buena amiga de Edward –se me adelantó al decir eso, pero no me importó cuando vi la cara que se le quedó a Bella al escuchar esas palabras-.

Nos pusimos en cola y entramos en el parque. Emmett insistió en que subiésemos a la montaña rusa lo primero, cosa que no me hizo demasiada gracia porque la última vez que subí vomité.

-Chicos, yo os espero abajo, ya sabéis qué pasó la última vez que me monté.

-¿Y quién se montará con Nessy? ¿Piensas dejarla sola?

-No te preocupes, Rosalie, puede subir con Jacob, a mí tampoco me gusta esta atracción.

Ellos se subieron y nosotros nos fuimos a sentar a un banco que estaba frente a la salida de la atracción. Un silencio incómodo nos rodeaba. Después de quince minutos de estar callados decidí romperlo, pero en ese momento llegaron los demás. Alice y Rosalie llegaron corriendo y hablando, Emmett y Jasper más atrás y al final Jacob y Nessy quienes hablaban muy animadamente.

No me pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que Jacob le estaba mandando a la prima de Alice. Como si su novia no estuviese ahí, o como si el novio de ella tampoco estuviese. Cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron pude ver en ellos un reflejo que ya había visto antes de los de Alice: ella tenía un plan.

Esperaba que no estuviese tramando algo realmente malo. Al fin y al cabo, él era quien Bella había escogido. Si quería estar con él, yo debía respetarlo como ella intentó hacer conmigo.

La tarde pasó de lo más incómoda para casi todos. Emmett y Rosalie y Alice y Jasper querían irse solos para buscar intimidad, pero no se atrevían a dejarnos porque Jacob no se separaba de Nessy, haciendo que Bella y yo nos encontrásemos solos y muy incómodos.

-Jacob, ¿por qué no me llevas a casa? No me siento bien… -Sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón del por qué Bella quería irse a casa. Estaba incómoda con la situación en la que nos encontrábamos-.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no te lleva Edward? Parece que él no se lo está pasando demasiado bien. Yo me quiero quedar un ratito más.

¡Será caradura! Dejar tirada a su chica porque no le apetecía irse. Está claro que a mí no me importaba ir a llevarla a su casa, pero Jacob estaba siendo demasiado obvio en cuanto a su interés con respecto a Nessy. Ese era el plan de las chicas: hacer que Jacob se enamorase de ella para que dejase a Bella y yo pudiese aclarar las cosas con ella.

-Vamos, Bella, yo te llevo a casa, no te preocupes.

Salimos del parque y nos dirigimos a mi coche. Le abrí la puerta para que entrase y me fui corriendo a mi asiento para arrancar el coche. El silencio era incomodo, había demasiadas cosas sin aclarar entre nosotros para que el ambiente fuese de otra manera.

Cuando llegamos a su casa me bajé corriendo para abrirle la puerta y le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla. Cuando su mano tocó la mía volví a sentir ese chispazo que tanto había extrañado cuando se había ido.

Ella me miró directamente a los ojos y luego a nuestras manos que aún seguían unidas. Sin poderlo evitar, llevé mi otra mano a su barbilla, la levanté y uní nuestros labios.

_**Holaa!**_

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os pareció?**_

_**¿Algún review?**_

_**Kisses**_

_**emc**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

No sabía qué pasaba por su mente, lo único importante es que me estaba respondiendo a ese beso. No sé si pasaron segundos o minutos, pero demasiado pronto empecé a sentir la falta de aire. Me separé de sus labios pero uní nuestras frentes.

-Bella…

-Adiós, Edward.

Una vez más salió a relucir la bonita manía de Bella de dejarme tirado y sin respuestas.

Nos habíamos besado. Los dos. Ella me había respondido a ese beso que yo le daba. Probablemente solo estuviese triste, al fin y al cabo, había pasado el abandonada por un novio que solo le hacía caso a la supuesta novia de otra persona.

Sin embargo, esta vez, yo no iba a dejar que me plantase de nuevo. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia su puerta. Llamé al timbre y nadie me abrió. Volví a llamar y pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuché unos pasos detrás de la puerta

Cuando abrió la puerta me fijé que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si estuviese llorando. Nada más verme intentó cerrar la puerta, cosa que evité poniendo mi pie en medio.

-En serio, Bella, tenemos que hablar, por favor.

Al principio parecía opuesta a aceptar, pero finalmente abrió más la puerta dejándome un espacio para que yo pasase. Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos en un sillón. El silencio era realmente incómodo entre nosotros.

Miles de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero simplemente era incapaz de formularlas.

-¿Para qué has venido?

-Tenemos que hablar.

Su gesto se torció y rápidamente volvió a la naturalidad.

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte, así que habla o, por favor, déjame sola.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? –No era la mejor pregunta para el momento, pero era la primera que me tendría que responder para que comprendiese su historia.

-Edward, no quiero hablar de eso, ya te lo dije en la carta, por favor, no sigas con eso.

-¿Fue por Tanya? ¿Fue por mí? Por favor, Bella, me está matando este silencio, necesito que me respondas. Si quieres, después me iré y no volveré a molestarte con el tema, pero respóndeme.

-No fue por ti, ni por Tanya. Fue por mí. Como ya te dije, te amaba desde mucho antes de que me conocieses, mucho antes de que Tanya conociese a Dem y te dejase. Cuando me enteré que Tanya te había dejado me alegré, pensé que había una oportunidad para mí contigo. Por esa época yo estaba destrozada, Jacob y yo habíamos sido novios por un tiempo antes de que nos conociésemos. Él y yo nos conocíamos desde niños, habíamos sido los mejores amigos durante la infancia.

Con el tiempo él me pidió que fuese su novia y yo acepté. No tenía más de catorce años, y él era muy guapo por aquel entonces. La nuestra era una relación fácil, nuestros padres eran amigos y siempre estábamos juntos. Hasta que llegó la época de ir a la Universidad. A mí me dieron una beca para venir aquí y él se fue a Nueva York a estudiar Ingeniería industrial y mecánica.

A los pocos meses me llamó diciéndome que se había enamorado de otra. Que por mí no sentía lo mismo que antes y que terminábamos. Fue entonces cuando fui al bar donde nos conocimos. Pensé que si nos hacíamos cercanos te llegarías a enamorar de mí. Pero entonces me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Tanya. A pesar de todo, yo intenté ayudarte a conseguirla. Aunque Dem era mi primo, aunque yo te amaba. Pero sobre todas las razones, tú decías amarla a ella. Y si yo podía ayudarte a conseguirla, lo haría.

Para ese entonces las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Levanté mi mano derecha y las sequé con el pulgar. Seguía llorando e hice lo que mi corazón me dijo: la abracé. Estando ahí, con ella entre mis brazos, me sentía en casa. No quería ir a ningún otro sitio en el que no pudiese estar con ella.

-El tiempo pasaba y yo me había acostumbrado a estar contigo sin que mi corazón y mi razón sufriesen. Sin embargo te empezaste a comportar extraño. Estabas demasiado atento conmigo, te preocupabas por mí, siempre interesado en lo que pasase conmigo… hasta que un día me encontré las rosas y tu poema.

Aquello terminó de romperme por dentro, porque aunque te amaba, sabía que nunca podría merecerte. Yo no era más que una chiquita de pueblo que se había enamorado del perfecto novio de su amiga.

Por eso, cuando me confesaste lo que sentías tuve que salir huyendo de allí. Me volví a Forks, mi pueblo natal, y allí me encontré con Jacob que estaba de vacaciones. Estuvimos hablando y me pidió disculpas por todo lo que me dijo y me pidió una nueva oportunidad. Él es mi única oportunidad para ser feliz –iba a interrumpirle y decir que conmigo podría ser feliz, tener su final de cuento de hadas, pero ella con un movimiento de cabeza me pidió que la dejase continuar-. Sé que tú decías amarme, y sé que podríamos haber sido felices por un tiempo. Pero seamos realistas: ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a aguantarme? No soy bonita, no tengo un cuerpo espectacular como el resto de chicas, te hubieses aburrido pronto. Y yo eso no lo podré soportar. Aunque me dejaran mil Jacobs, ninguno me haría la mínima parte del daño que me harías tú.

¿Cómo podía ella pensar que yo la iba a dejar? ¡Por el amor de Dios, yo la amaba! Nos quedamos en silencio durante un tiempo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Me dejarás a mí hablar ahora, sin interrupciones?

-Sí…

-Te amo –vi en sus ojos que iba a hablar, así que solo negué-. Te amo y no vas a hacer que eso deje de pasar. Es cierto que al principio lo único que quería era volver a estar con Tanya, pero después me di cuenta de que prefería estar contigo antes de estar con cualquier otra persona. Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones. Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto se encendió todo, todo se llenó de brillantes y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció en el horizonte, todo se volvió negro.  
No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido. Puedes pedirme que me aleje de ti, y si es lo que quieres, lo cumpliré, pero no puedes pedirme que deje de amarte, porque eso no ocurrirá nunca.

Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad. La posibilidad de demostrarte que podemos ser felices juntos, la posibilidad de demostrarte cuan reales son mis sentimientos. Solo una oportunidad.

Al terminar de decir aquello retiré a Bella con cuidado de mi regazo y me levanté. Sabía que ella no me respondería, así que lo mejor era darle su tiempo para que pensase en todo lo que habíamos hablado y en mi propuesta.

.

Todo aquello ocurrió un sábado. Estábamos a miércoles, aún no sabía nada de Bella y estaba empezando a ponerme ansioso. Lo tenía decidido: si esa tarde no recibía una llamada de Bella iría a su apartamento a buscarla.

Eran cerca de las tres y media de la tarde cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. En un primer momento pensé en no cogerlo, ya que me estaba vistiendo para ir a casa de Bella, pero después pensé que tal vez era ella y me tiré, literalmente, hacia la cama para coger el teléfono.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Bella. Inmediatamente descolgué y me llevé el aparato a la oreja.

-Hola, ¿Bella?

-_Ed-edward, puedes venir a por mí_ –su voz sonaba horrible, parecía como si hubiese estado llorando.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¡Bella, contéstame!

-_No, no p-pasa nada… Jacob…_

Pi-pi-pi…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Hola a todas =D=D**_

_**Gracias a las que me leyeron en el capítulo anterior y, además, dejaron su huella en la historia. A las que solo me leyeron las invito a que dejen un review, me harían taaan feliz ^.^**_

_**Ya falta poquito para el final. Intentaré actualizar prontito, pero estoy muy liada haciendo las maletas que me voy a estudiar al extranjero, así que no sé cuánto me lleve terminar el próximo capítulo… pero si me comentan seguro que termino antes :P**_

_**Kisses**_

_**emc**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

El teléfono se cortó antes de que pudiese decirme dónde estaba para ir a buscarla. Terminé rápidamente de vestirme, cogí las llaves de mi coche y salí corriendo para su casa.

Iba de camino cuando me encontré, vuelto en el arcén de la carretera un coche que identifiqué como el de Jacob. Deje el coche detrás del suyo y bajé corriendo para ver qué había pasado. Rogando porque todo estuviese bien llamé a los servicios de emergencia para que fuesen a ayudar.

Al abrir la puerta del copiloto me encontré con la imagen más desgarradora que había visto en toda mi vida: Bella inconsciente, con la cabeza caída y toda llena de sangre. Más allá, Jacob estaba en la misma situación, solo que él estaba echado encima del volante.

En ese momento escuché de lejos las sirenas de las ambulancias del servicio de emergencias. Pasaron cerca de media hora intentado sacar del coche a Bella y su acompañante. Cuando finalmente lo consiguieron los montaron en las ambulancias y se los llevaron al hospital. Yo los seguí detrás con mi coche. Durante el camino llamé a Alice para decirle dónde iba a estar y lo que había pasado con Bella y Jacob.

En el hospital se los llevaron a la zona de quirófanos para intervenirlos y no me dejaron pasar. Aproximadamente media hora más tarde entró por la puerta de la sala de espera Nessie. Ella era la última persona que esperaba encontrarme allí, pero por lo menos no estaría solo durante la larga espera. No sabía qué estaba ella haciendo allí, pero no me importaba. Lo único que sabía es que tenía un apoyo, ya que en los últimos días nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos.

Unas voces empezaron a sonar en el fondo de mi conciencia. Me había dormido y no podía decir con precisión qué hora era. Pero recordé de repente en donde estaba y me levanté sobresaltado. Nessie estaba hablando con un doctor que al parecer le estaba dando buenas noticias, pues ambos sonreían.

Al ver que me había despertado, Nessie corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Están fuera de peligro –su voz no era más que un susurro, pero aun así la escuché-. Dice el doctor que en unos minutos podremos entrar a verlos, ya están en una habitación.

Su rostro brillaba de la alegría y eso me recordó las dudas que antes me surgieron.

-Eh… Nessie… ¿Por qué estás aquí? –No quería ser grosero, pero de verdad quería saber qué hacía ella allí. Durante los últimos días se había hecho muy cercana a Jacob y eso me daba esperanzas con Bella.

-Verás… no quiero que pienses mal de mí ni nada por el estilo, pero creo que me he enamorado de Jacob. Últimamente hemos estado pasando tiempo juntos y creo que lo quiero. Cuando Alice me dijo lo que había pasado me quise morir. Vine aquí corriendo en cuanto pude.

-Tranquila, ahora todo está bien.

Con un abrazo la atraje hacia mi pecho para que supiese que todo seguía bien entre nosotros. Lo cierto, es que todo estaba más que bien. Tal vez ella y Jacob estén juntos y yo pueda tener alguna oportunidad de conquistar a Bella.

-¿Familiares de Jacob Black e Isabella Swan?

-Somos nosotros –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo-.

-Síganme. Ya pueden pasar a verlos si así lo desean.

Nessie y yo íbamos de la mano dándonos apoyo mutuamente. Al final del pasillo la enfermera se paró y le indicó a Nessie la puerta de la izquierda, diciéndole que allí estaba Jacob. A mí me mostró la puerta de la derecha y se volvió por donde habíamos llegado.

Cogí una bocanada de aire y la expulsé poco a poco. No sabía qué era lo que podía encontrarme dentro de esa habitación, así que me preparé para lo peor. Pero ni un millón de anuncios podían haber hecho que me acostumbrase a la imagen que se presentó ante mí: Bella en una cama, demasiado pálida incluso para ella, llena de tubos que la mantenían conectada con varias máquinas y vendas por todos lados.

En silencio cerré la puerta y me senté en la silla que había junto a la cama donde estaba tumbada. Con cuidado cogí la mano que estaba más cerca de mí y la llevé a mis labios para besarla. Un silencioso gemido de dolor y una solitaria lágrima salieron de mí expresando mi dolor.

.

Llevaba allí más de una semana esperando a que Bella se despertase. Seguía inconsciente desde después del accidente y yo ya no podría soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo.

Sentado en la silla junto a su cama, con su mano entre las mías y mi cabeza apoyada en nuestra unión rezaba porque todo terminase lo antes posible. Fue entonces que sentí un leve apretón de mano. Al levantar la cabeza me encontré con que Bella empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Un rayo de alegría atravesó mi corazón: la pesadilla estaba terminando.

-Bella, mi vida, estás despierta.

-Ed-Edward…

-No, cariño, no hables, ya habrá tiempo para ello más tarde.

A los pocos minutos llegó el médico para analizarla y comprobar que todo estuviese bien. Al llevar tanto tiempo en reposo casi todas sus heridas habían sanado y en un par de días le darían el alta.

Tres días después salíamos del hospital acompañados del resto de nuestros amigos. Jacob había salido del hospital unos días antes y se encontraba allí también de la mano de Nessie, tendría que hablar lo antes posible con Bella.

Y estaba decidido a hacerlo ese mismo día.

Nos montamos en mi choche y tomamos la dirección en donde habíamos quedado con nuestros amigos, solo que yo salí el último del aparcamiento y a mitad de camino cambien la ruta hacía otra dirección, hacia mi piso.

Ella iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no íbamos hacia la cafetería hasta que no nos paramos en la puerta de mi edificio. Aun así no preguntó nada y se dejó guiar hasta mi apartamento.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, Edward, déjame decirte…

-No –la interrumpí-, déjame hablar a mi primero y luego dices tú lo que quieras, por favor.

Ella asintió. Tome respiro hondo y empecé a hablar:

-Bella, ya sabes que te amo. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. No sé qué pasa entre tú y Jacob, esa relación me confunde, pero dame una oportunidad, dame la ocasión de hacer que seas feliz. Puedo ofrecerte lo que quieras, pero…

Ella me calló poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que será mejor que empiece yo hablando. Edward, entre Jacob y yo no hay nada. El día que tuvimos el accidente ya no estábamos juntos. Él se dio cuenta de que ama a Nessie y no a mí, así que unos días antes estuvo en mi casa y lo dejamos. La verdad es que me alegré mucho de que lo hiciese, porque yo también tenía la lo mismo. Estaba enamorada de otra persona, así que no podía seguir por más tiempo con esa farsa.

El día que tuvimos el accidente Jacob me estaba llevando a tu casa porque tenía algo que contarte. De hecho, aún tengo que decírtelo. Te amo, Edward. Es inútil que lo intente evitar. Te quiero y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Mi mundo estaba lleno de lucecitas de colores después de haber escuchado esas palabras saliendo de los labios de la persona a la que más amo en esta vida.

-Ahora soy yo la que te pide una oportunidad. Sé que es egoísta, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir mi vida si tú no estás en ella. ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Edward Masen?

¿Me acaba de pedir que sea su novio? Esta chica siempre sorprendiéndome con cada cosa que hace. Pero no es momento para ponerse a pensar en estas tonterías, ella me ha hecho una pregunta y aún está esperando una respuesta.

-Claro que sí. Sí, sí, sí. Siempre sí, Bella, contigo siempre sí.

Una hermosa sonrisa se plantó en su cara y se lanzó hacia mis labios para besarme con cariño, con ternura, pero, sobre todo, con amor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y me comentéis qué os ha parecido.**

**kisses**

**emc**


End file.
